1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a super-thin heat plate, and particularly to a structure of a super-thin plate heat tube which has a stable structure, a preferred performance of heat transfer, and a low cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art heat tubes are installed with a wick structure which is a metal net with the function of capillarity. By the capillarity of the wick structure, the working fluid of the heat tube is transferred successfully. However, the prior art heat tube is made as a circular tube. But the current electronic device is required to be compact, thus the prior art circular tube can not meet the current requirement. While general plate shape heat tube is easily to be collapsed by vacuum, difficult to be finished, and has a bad performance of heat transfer and a large contact thermal resistance, a unstable wick structure, a high cost, slow manufacturing speed. The flat adhering operation of the wick structure is difficult and the spot welding is difficult.